


Third Year Troubles.

by clapcleo



Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734
Comments: 121
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir Gendry! Welcome! Welcome!”

Gendry grinned at the Stark house elf, Tinslie, as she stepped out of the fireplace. “Hello Tinslie. Good summer?” He asked kindly.

Tinslie nodded excitedly as she dragged his trunk from the fireplace. “Oh yes! Tinslie is so happy her family is home!” She ignored Gendry’s pleas to let him carry his trunk. “Tinslie is overjoyed sir Gendry has joined us!”

She began pulling at his carry-on bag, but Gendry held on tight. “I can take it Tinslie, it’s really heavy.”

Tinslie’s bottom lip quivered as her big green eyes began filling with tears. “But, sir...”

Gendry sighed. He felt guilty accepting service from house elves, he couldn’t fathom them actually loving their job. “Alright.” He said giving in. “But don’t fold them, okay? I’ll take care of it.”

Tinslie grinned. “Okay sir! Tinslie’s masters are in the kitchen, please join them!” She snatched the bag from Gendry’s shoulder and disapparated with his trunk.

Gendry chuckled. “Oh, Tinslie.”

“Gendry! Welcome back, sweetheart!” Gendry looked up as he entered the kitchen. He blushed furiously as Catelyn Stark, dressed in only a bright blue bikini top and a floor length skirt, hugged him.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Mrs. Stark. Glad to be back.”

Catelyn pinched his cheek as Ned entered from the backyard. He, too, was wearing swimming attire. Grey trunks hung loosely on his hips as he fastened an apron over his waist. “Gendry! How was America?” Ned asked as he pulled him into a hug.

Gendry hugged him back. “It was great, Mr. Stark. Thank you for asking.”

Gendry had just returned from his summer holiday with Uncle Mott and his family. The Starks had dropped him off at home to find his uncle, aunt and cousins waiting for him to leave that same night.

Uncle Mott had saved up for a year to surprise his family with a trip to Miami, Florida and Gendry nearly cried when his uncle said it wouldn’t be a family vacation without him.

That happened 6 weeks ago, and Gendry was excited to finally see his friends again.

“Look at you! You even got a tan!” Catelyn cried. “Oh Ned, we need that!”

Ned chuckled. “Perhaps we could plan a trip for next Summer.” He placed his hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “Are you excited for tomorrow, son?”

Gendry grinned. The Quidditch World Cup was happening tomorrow, and the Starks had personally invited him to join them. “I’m so excited. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

Ned smiled. “Of course, Gendry. We’re glad you’re joining us.”

“The kids are outside, darling. Do you need to change?” Catelyn asked.

Gendry shook his head. “No, ma’am. Arya owled me last night to remind me to wear my swimming trunks.”

Ned laughed. “Always planning ahead. Go on out back, the kids are in the pool.”

“Thank you.” Gendry said politely as he excused himself to the backyard.

Jon, Robb and Theon ran to Gendry the minute they spotted him. “GENDRY!” They cried in unison.

They nearly tackled him to the ground, and Gendry laughed as he hugged his friends. “Hey guys.”

“How was your trip?” Robb asked.

“It was-”

“Forget that!” Theon interrupted. “What about that cute American girl you wrote to us about?” He asked suggestively.

Gendry blushed, flipping Jon the finger when he began making kissing sounds. “Hilarious.” He said drily as he pulled his shirt off. “There’s nothing to tell.”

Gendry had met a girl his age at the hotel’s lobby the day he arrived. They hit it off immediately and spend a lot of time together during their stay.

Gendry had written to the boys for advice when the girl asked him to dinner one night, and the idiots he called his friends had been no help at all.

“So, we answered your panic filled letter and then decide to keep all the details to yourself? That’s cold, man!” Robb yelled.

Gendry rolled his eyes. “There’s literally nothing to tell. We hung out, and she left a few days before I did. No big deal.” He said nonchalantly.

Jon was not convinced. “So, you didn’t even kiss her?”

Gendry made the mistake of looking down, and the boys cheered proudly as they patted his back. “My man!” Theon exclaimed.

“Would you look at that? Mr. _‘I hate everything’_ getting down with the Americans!” Robb joked, earning a shove from Gendry.

Gendry could feel himself blushing furiously. “Where’s Arya?” He asked, hoping they’d change the subject.

Yes, he had kissed her. Several times actually, but they both knew it was nothing more than a summer fling. They would never see each other again, and Gendry was more than ready for things to go back to normal.

The boys stopped laughing abruptly.

“What?”

Jon watched the pool in concern. “She’s having a contest with Rickon to see who can hold their breath underwater the longest.” He muttered.

“They’ve been down there for a while.” Theon added.

The boys startled back when someone emerged from the water. Arya gasped loudly, “Okay Rickon.” She breathed. “You win.”

Rickon swam up a few seconds later. His face was beat red as he laughed tauntingly. “I beat you!”

Arya splashed him, “I demand a rematch-”

“Arya!” Robb yelled. “Look who’s back from America!”

Arya turned, swimming in place as her eyes landed on Gendry. “Gendry!” She yelled.

Gendry grinned excitedly as his best friend swam to the edge.

Jon groaned.

“What?” Gendry asked.

There was a deep frown on his face. “Wait till you see this shit.” He grumbled.

Gendry was thoroughly confused by the sudden change in tone. “See what?”

Theon giggled. “ _That_.”

Gendry’s eyes widened as Arya pushed herself out of the pool.

She was...different.

Arya ran both hands through her hair, shaking at the scalp as water droplets rolled down her black bikini.

He realized why his friend’s mood had soured so quickly. It was _tiny_.

“What the...” Gendry mumbled, completely entranced.

“You can thank Arianne Martell for that.” Robb muttered disapprovingly.

Gendry could not believe his eyes. From the outside, Arya was a whole different person. Long gone was the gangly girl with chin cropped hair and bony knees.

Her hair was now down to her shoulders, the dark strands flying freely as the air breezed past her. Her chest bounced lightly as she jogged to them, while the sun exposed very well tones abs on her stomach.

There was a dip in the waist where she used to be flat as a board. At least, that’s what Gendry remembered. Arya always wore clothing too big for her. It was impossible to know if those curves had been there all along.

6 weeks. He had been gone 6 weeks and his best friend looked completely different. He remembered Robb’s words, and wondered how Arianne Martell was to thank for this.

In that moment, he _really_ wanted to thank her.

Arya wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “I missed you, man!”

Gendry, too stunned to react simply patter her back. “I... I miss you too.” He cleared his throat as Arya stepped back. She made a show of checking him out from head to toe. “You look tan!”

Gendry blinked, suddenly nervous. “Uh, yeah. That’s Florida for you.” He chuckled awkwardly, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on hers.

“Damnit, Arya! Cover up!” Jon groaned as Arya wringed her hair. “Oh, relax. It’s Gendry.” She said calmly.

Robb was not impressed. “That’s not the point, Arya. That bikini is unacceptable! You need to-”

Arya whirled on Robb, hands on hips as she glared him down. “You need to rethink your next words unless you want mum to kick your ass for slut shaming me.”

Gendry remained quiet as his eyes discretely roamed over Arya’s body.

Robb gasped. “I’m not slut shaming you-”

“Mom is wearing a bikini too. Shall I bring her out so you can tell her how unacceptable she looks?” Arya challenged.

Robb blinked. He looked at Jon for aid, but he had the same defeated look on his face.

“She got you there.” Theon giggled.

Jon shook his head angrily. “Let’s go.” He muttered before sulking away with Robb and Theon.

Arya watched them go. “Anyway, how was America?” She frowned, for Gendry was looking at her incredulously. “What?”

Gendry blinked. “Uh...” He cleared his throat. “What’s this?” He asked, nodding at her swimming attire.

Arya rolled her eyes. “Don’t even start. None of my bathing suits fit me anymore, and I made the mistake of telling Arianne Martell at her graduation party. Next thing I know she shows up at my house with the Sand Snakes and tells my mother she’s taking me shopping. I was at the mall for 4 hours! Can you believe that?”

Truth be told, Gendry was not listening as Arya babbled on. He was too busy scanning her from head to toe.

Since when does she paint her nails? Do her eyebrows look different? Even the way she carried herself changed. Arya’s always been a confident person, but she never went out of her way to be the center of attention.

She held her head high as she spoke, her hip popped out as her hands moved around to emphasize her story. Her body language _demanded_ attention, and Gendry was all too willing to give it.

Gendry noticed another thing.

Arya seemed...distant. She used to look at him when she spoke, making sure he was listening to her every word. She didn’t stand as close to him as she used to and seemed generally uninterested in everything happening around her.

This new aloofness to Arya intrigued Gendry. He wanted to know what was going through her mind, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her long enough to ask.

“I don’t even know why they don’t fit me anymore. I haven’t gained _that_ much weight in the past 2 years. They should still fit!”

Gendry could think of _two_ reasons why her bathing suits no longer fit but decided to keep that comment to himself for his own safety.

“Well...I think you look nice.”

Arya raised an eyebrow. She could hear something different in Gendry’s words, but she couldn’t quite place it. “Thanks.” She smiled, nodding at the pool. “C’mon. I want to kick this idiot’s asses in a Chicken Fight.”

Gendry’s breath hitched in his throat when Arya grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pool. They jumped together, splashing Bran who was reading by the edge.

Bran remained completely unfazed.

They emerged from the water, breathing heavy as they rubbed their eyes. “Hey!” Arya called. “Which one of you am I fighting first?”

Theon grinned. “Me!” He climbed on Robb’s shoulders, ignoring his protests.

Arya swam to Gendry. “Ready?”

“Uh...yep.”

Arya pushed herself on Gendry’s shoulders and secured her legs tightly under his armpits. “Hold on to me.” Arya ordered.

Gendry gulped. “Uh...okay.” He placed his hands on her ankles, and Arya surprised him by grabbing his hands and boldly setting them on her thighs. “Grab tighter, I’m trying to win here.”

Gendry’s blood ran hot as he followed Arya’s orders. He felt short of breath as he wrapped his hands around her thighs. Her legs tightened around him, and Gendry shook his head to snap out of it. He sneaked a glance at Arya, who was none the wiser as she sized Theon up.

Jon had Rickon on his shoulders as he refereed the match. “Go!” He yelled.

Robb and Gendry moved forward, and Arya and Theon began trying to push each other off. Theon bit his lip in concentration as he pushed. He was stronger than Arya, but she was so fast he couldn’t place her arms half the time.

“ _Ow_! Don’t do that!” Theon cried when Arya pinched his nipple.

Arya cackled. “You gotta be faster than that- _AH_!” Arya screamed when Theon managed to push her off. She was holding on to Gendry so tightly that she brought him down with her.

Gendry was tall enough to stand on the deep end, so he quickly regained his balance. Arya emerged shortly, glaring daggers at Theon. “I hate you.” She mumbled.

Theon laughed as Rickon squealed on Jon’s shoulders. “Me next!”

Gendry chuckled as Theon let himself be pushed around by little Rickon. He turned to Arya, who was struggling to keep afloat. “Need help?” He asked cheekily.

Arya meant to glare but ended up going under. Gendry laughed, taking her hand and pulling her up.

Arya gasped, frantically pulling herself towards Gendry. “I hate being so damn short.”

Gendry froze as Arya positioned herself on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. “Thanks.” She sighed against his neck. Chills ran down his spine as Arya panted behind him.

She was pressed so closely Gendry could barely form a coherent sentence. “Uh, yeah. Of course.”

What the hell was going on with him? This was Arya. Arya, his best friend who was more like a sister. Why did he suddenly feel weak around her? She certainly hadn’t changed _that_ much in the last 6 weeks.

He blamed the hormones. He was 15 years old and had recently began taking an interest in girls. He’d just returned from a vacation where he spent every waking moment with one. Yeah, the hormones. Normal Gendry would never step out of his comfort zone like that.

And yet, Arya’s breath on his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder had his mind spinning like never before. Her calmness made him curious, was he over analyzing this? He had to be, Arya did not enjoy male attention at all, Aegon was living proof of that.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized his hands had made their way to her legs. Unbeknownst to him, they wrapped tightly under her thighs, keeping her afloat and close to him.

Her legs were soft, and Gendry had a hard time concentrating as he wondered if other parts of her were as delicate.

No. No no no. This wasn’t okay. He should not be having these thoughts about Arya. She was a child, just turned 13. It didn’t matter if she carried herself as if she was his age. She was a child and he was a teenager. She was like his little sister and his best friend. He had to put a stop to this.

“Let’s get out of the pool.” Gendry blurted. Arya jumped, leaning over to look at his face. “Why?” She asked, noticing a faint blush crawling up his neck. “You okay? You feel warm.” She said worriedly.

Gendry shook her hand off his face. “Fine.” He muttered. “C’mon.”

“If you say so.” Arya replied skeptically. She pushed herself towards the pool ladder and gave Gendry a weird look when he submerged himself under water.

Had he stayed up a few more seconds, Gendry would’ve noticed how easily Arya swam to the edge.

He remained under water, needing to cool off. He finally came up and ignored Arya’s questioning stare.

“Alright...” Arya muttered to herself before taking the steps up the ladder. Gendry’s eyes were on her backside the entire time. He was so enraptured he began choking on his own spit when Arya turned un expectantly. “What’s up with you?” She demanded, slightly annoyed.

“Nothing!” Gendry rushed, pulling himself off the pool. He shook his head, more to align his thoughts than get water off. Arya watched him weirdly but decided to drop it as they made their way to the lounge chairs. Gendry sat next to her and Arya positioned her chair to lay flat. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He needed to get it together, for his behavior was ridiculous. He feared Jon and Robb would notice how stupid he was acting and get the wrong idea. He feared Ned Stark would recognize the way he looked at his youngest daughter and kick him out forever. Most of all, he feared offending Arya, for he didn’t know what he would do if he lost his best friend.

Gendry opened his eyes when he heard rustling in Arya’s direction. She had procured a beach bag and was currently lathering her hands with some type of white cream.

“What are you doing?”

“Sunscreen.” Arya answered offhandedly. She was yet to look at him. “I wish I tanned like you.” She started as she massaged the lotion on her legs. “My skin is so pale I’ll burn crisp red if I don’t wear this.” She laughed, completely unaware of Gendry’s longing eyes.

Gendry watched as she lathered her stomach, arms and shoulders. He had to look away when Arya began putting the sunscreen on her chest because she went _inside_ the bikini top for _even coverage_.

“Gendry?”

Gendry nearly toppled out of his chair. Thankfully, Arya was too busy coating her skin to realize. “Yeah?”

“Get my back?”

“What-” He barely caught the bottle Arya had tossed at him. Arya turned on her belly as Gendry waited for her to repeat herself.

She never did.

“What?” Gendry tried again.

“Get my back, will you? I can’t reach.”

Gendry blinked. He waited for Arya to laugh and say she was kidding but the silence continued.

“Uh...okay.”

She moved slightly, giving him just enough room to sit on her chair. Gendry squeezed the cream into his hands and yelped in surprise when Arya untied the strings of her bikini.

“Arya!” Gendry hissed. He peaked over his shoulder, and thankfully her brothers were completely oblivious to Arya’s doings.

Arya was completely at ease. “The faster you put that shit on my back, the faster I’ll tie it back.” She said nonchalantly.

Gendry stared at her wide eyed. Arya had always been extremely laid back, some would even say _too_ laid back, but this was a whole different level.

He didn’t know her to be quite so bold.

Gendry decided to just do as she said and quickly lathered the sunscreen all over her back. Arya sighed happily, and Gendry’s hands twitched at the sound.

“So, what happened with the girl in America?”

Gendry froze.

“Uh...you know?”

Arya snorted. “Of course, I know.”

“How?” Gendry demanded embarrassedly.

“You know my brothers well enough to know they’re horrible at keeping secrets. They called a family meeting so we can all think of ways to help you get the girl. Mum was really amused.”

“They called a _what_?!”

Arya laughed. “You heard me.” She glanced over her shoulder. “What I don’t understand is why you’d tell them and not me?”

Gendry hesitated. He had, in fact, thought about sending Arya a letter but decided against it.

He figured writing to his guy friends for girl advice was the clear choice, but now that he thought about it, that had been a huge mistake.

That wasn’t even the main reason.

Truthfully, Gendry felt like a hypocrite. He had basically begged Arya to hold off on dating so they could continue being best friends, only for him to have a fling with the first girl that crossed his path.

Yeah, _that’s_ why he didn’t write to her. He didn’t want Arya throwing his words back at him.

“Done.” Gendry muttered.

Arya tied the strings of her bikini before turning back to him. She laid back on her elbows, an eyebrow raised as she watched him expectantly. “Well?”

She raised her leg in that moment, bending it slowly until her foot was pressed flatly in the chair. Gendry had to swallow harshly in order to concentrate. “I... I don’t know, honestly. It was a mistake; they gave me terrible advice.” He admitted.

Arya threw her head back, laughing loudly. “Of course, it was terrible advice! You asked the 3 most clueless people in the world!”

Gendry wholeheartedly agreed.

“I would’ve helped you.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

Arya’s eyes shined mischievously, and Gendry immediately regretted his question.

“Duh.” She nodded innocently. _Too_ innocently. “I had a thing with Aegon, it’s only fair you have a romantic adventure with a foreigner if we’re going to continue this no dating pact.”

Gendry’s jaw tightened at the mention of Aegon. Arya rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t even start.” She said as she pushed his shoulder with her foot. “I’m still mad at you for yelling at me on the train.”

She went to kick him again, and Arya’s eyes widened momentarily when Gendry grabbed her roughly by the ankle. She bit her lip as Gendry grinned, and quickly forced herself to regain her posture. “Let go, idiot.” She ordered playfully.

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “Right. Sorry.” He smirked. “That’s Aegon’s ankle, my mistake.”

Arya scoffed, pulling her leg back. “ _My_ ankle, thank you very much.”

Gendry chuckled. There was the Arya he knew. His shoulders relaxed for the first time since laying eyes on her. He leaned back, setting his palms on the chair as he bit his lip.

Arya’s eyes narrowed. “What?” She said warily.

Gendry shrugged innocently. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“You’re right.” He said cheekily. “I should’ve asked you for advice. I forgot how experienced you were, y’know, given all the boys you’ve kissed.”

Arya scoffed indignantly. “Excuse you. You’re not allowed to ask me that yet.”

“Well, you said to ask you when you turned 13. You’ve been 13 for a month now.” He challenged.

Arya smirked. “Exactly. Give me a few months and I’ll have an answer for you.”

Gendry suddenly stopped enjoying their banter.

“About that, don’t go getting any ideas.” He said only half joking.

Gendry laughed when Arya kicked him off the chair. “Arya!” He whined as Arya cackled tauntingly.

“What’s so funny?”

Gendry held back a groan when he recognized Jeyne Poole’s overly sweet voice. She stood before them with Sansa at her side, watching Arya and Gendry intently.

“Hello Gendry.” Jeyne drawled lewdly. Gendry offered her a polite smile before sitting on Arya’s chair again.

Jeyne’s eyes narrowed. “Arya.” She greeted pointedly.

Arya simply mock saluted in acknowledgement.

Jeyne glared. She elbowed Sansa, who yelped in surprise.

Sansa cleared her throat. “Uh, doesn’t Jeyne look lovely Gendry?”

Jeyne did a spin, showing off her brand-new yellow bikini. “Sansa and I went shopping yesterday. What do you think?”

Gendry turned to Arya for help, but Arya had laid back on the chair, sunglasses over her eyes as she pretended to sleep.

He avoided Jeyne’s intense stare. “It’s nice.” He mumbled.

Jeyne grinned. “It’s your favorite color, isn’t it?” She asked impatiently.

He sneaked a glance at Arya. Her jaw was locked tight as she bit her bottom lip. Gendry wanted to shove her off the seat. She was trying to stop herself from laughing.

“Uh, no.”

Jeyne froze. “It’s not your favorite color?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?!” She demanded.

“It’s grey.” Arya surprised everyone by speaking up.

Gendry smiled. Yellow had been his favorite color growing up but had changed to grey as of a couple years ago. He blushed as he came to the realization it was the grey of Arya’s eyes he loved. He turned to Jeyne with an apologetic smile. “Yes, it’s grey.”

Jeyne did not like that. She glared murderously at Arya. “Sansa, you should really pick your sister’s bathing suit next time.” She paused as she tried to formulate her next insult. “She...she’s too buff for a bikini. Uh, her abs make her look like a man. Don’t you think?” Sansa wasn’t the only one who could hear the urgency in her words.

To her horror, Arya chuckled dismissively. She placed both arms behind her head, grinning. “What do you think?” She asked Gendry.

He silently thanked Jeyne for giving him a reason to rake his eyes over Arya’s body. “Your abs are so much better than mine, Arya. Wanna switch? I’ll wear your bikini and you wear my trunks.”

Arya lowered her sunglasses. “Don’t tempt me, Gen.”

Sansa held back a giggle as Arya and Gendry laughed. She glanced at Jeyne who looked ready to launch herself at Arya. Sansa was well aware what would happen if she did and decided to intervene before they reenacted Arya’s 8th birthday disaster. “Jeyne, let’s- _AH_!”

Robb and Theon sneaked up behind them. They wrapped their arms around the girls and carried them towards to pool. “ROBB STOP!” Sansa screamed.

“I can’t get in the water!” Jeyne screeched. “I’m wearing makeup-”

Theon didn’t let her finish. He tossed her in the pool and laughed when Robb did the same to Sansa.

The girls emerged screaming, mascara running down their faces. Sansa began crying, and Jeyne surprised everyone with her extensive knowledge of curse words.

Gendry chuckled as he watched them run into the house with Robb, Jon and Theon in tow. “Serves them right.”

Arya shrugged indifferently. “I guess. Hey, you excited for tomorrow?” She asked.

Gendry grinned. “I’m so fucking pumped. I can’t believe I’m actually going to the Quidditch World Cup.”

“Wait till you see our box. It’s been in our family pretty much since Quidditch was invented, as the Starks are known die hard Quidditch fans. It’s completely private and the view is insane!”

Gendry felt giddy. “I can’t wait to see Bulgaria kick Ireland’s ass.”

Arya gasped indignantly. “How DARE you say that in my presence?! The Irish will make the Bulgarians wish they were never born!”

Gendry scoffed. “Fat chance. The Bulgarians-”

Arya jumped on her knees and smacked both hands over Gendry’s mouth. “Don’t say another word, otherwise I’ll have to find a new best friend.”

Gendry’s heartbeat spiked at how close Arya was, their chests basically touching. He took her wrist, “Oh, yeah? Like who?” He challenged.

Arya smirked. “I’ll have to ask Aegon- _GENDRY_!”

Gendry threw her over his shoulder before she could finish her sentence. “Now you’ve done it.” He taunted as Arya punched his back.

“Put me down!” Arya laughed.

“Have Aegon make me.” He muttered before throwing her in the pool.

Arya gasped as she emerged. “Asshole!” She cried.

She swam to the edge, glaring at a smirking Gendry. “Help me up, will you?” She asked sweetly.

Gendry scoffed. “How stupid do you think I am- _OI_!”

Arya cackled as little Rickon pushed Gendry in the pool. “That’s what you get!” She teased as Gendry emerged next to her.

“What was that bud? I thought we were friends!” Gendry whined playfully as Rickon laughed hysterically.

“I got you!” Rickon cried triumphantly. “I got you!”

“High five!” Arya yelled, extending her arm. As soon as he was close enough, Arya grabbed Rickon’s hand and pulled him in the pool.

Gendry quickly pulled Rickon up from under the water. “Not fair!” He cried bitterly as he held on to Gendry’s back.

Arya laughed. “No one is safe, little brother.” She wrapped her arms around Gendry’s shoulder, hanging off him as her legs encircled his waist. “Isn’t that right?”

Gendry rolled his eyes, trying his best to remain calm with Arya pressed so close to him.

“She’s right bud, no one is safe.”

Merlin if he didn’t know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch World Cup.

“Where’s Arya?!” Robb demanded impatiently.

It was the morning of the Quidditch World Cup. Ned, along with his sons, Gendry and Arya were meant to leave very soon.

Everyone was all set to go, with the exception of Arya who was yet to make an appearance.

“Here you go, honey.” Catelyn said as she handed Jon a bag filled with drinks and snacks.

“Mum, they sell snacks at the World Cup, there’s no need for all that extra weight!” Theon argued.

Catelyn frowned. “There’s absolutely no need for frivolous spending when there’s perfectly good food at home.”

“But-”

“Theon, shut up.” Jon yawned tiredly. “Where’s Arya? We have to go!”

“She’s still getting ready.” Bran said as he entered the kitchen. He sat quietly on the stools, still in his pajamas. Bran wasn’t really interested in sports, so opted to stay home instead.

Gendry frowned. “Getting ready?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. She goes to one party at Arianne Martell’s house and suddenly she cares about the way she looks. It’s so annoying.”

Catelyn smacked Robb with a hand towel. “Your sister is a lady, Robb, and ladies need time to get ready. The Quidditch Cup can wait a few more minutes.”

Jon scoffed. “Well, I think-”

“What’s got your wands in a knot? I’m all ready to go.”

Everyone turned at the sound of Arya’s voice as she entered the kitchen.

“What the-”

“Absolutely not-”

“You look pretty.” Rickon said adoringly.

Arya smiled, ignoring her older brothers as she messed Rickon’s hair. “Thanks.”

Gendry was at a loss for words. She wasn’t wearing anything fancy, per say, she just looked nice.

_Really_ _nice._

Arya had a cropped, white cami that hit right above her belly button. Over it she wore an oversized, green and white Jersey with Ireland’s Quidditch Team logo on the back.

The high waisted denim shorts did wonders to her figure and elongated her short legs. She wore her favorite pair of black worker boots with her white and green striped socks barely peaking from the top.

Gendry realized she was wearing makeup too. Nothing crazy, but it was still noticeable. She looked older than her age, and Gendry felt his chest tightened as she spoke.

“Done staring?” Arya deadpanned.

Gendry blinked. He cleared his throat and took a step back as Jon and Robb scolded her.

“What the hell are you even wearing makeup for?!” Robb demanded.

“Yeah!” Jon continued. “It’s just us. Are you planning on meeting someone at-”

“Boys, enough!” Catelyn cried. “Leave your sister be!”

“No mum! She’s practically naked! I don’t- _DAD_! Look at Arya!”

Ned entered the room, frowning as he adjusted a Bulgaria cap on his head. “What?” He turned to Arya and smiled. “You look very nice, sweetheart.”

“Thanks daddy.” Arya replied sweetly. She glanced at her brothers and shot them a taunting smirk.

“Dad! You’re supposed to-”

“Can you guys stop being so annoying?!” Theon interjected impatiently. He had listened to Jon and Robb go on and on about how much Arya had changed all summer. He was not about to let them go on a rant on such an important day. “C’mon!”

Ned chuckled. “Let’s go guys, the portkey is waiting.” He kissed Catelyn goodbye before walking out of the house. He ignored his son’s protests, and hoped they’d follow without much hassle.

“Whatever.” Robb muttered as he sulked out with Jon.

Theon rolled his eyes. “Finally!” He called before running after them.

Catelyn hugged Arya. “You look beautiful, love.”

Arya blushed. “Thanks mum.”

Catelyn pinched Gendry’s cheek. “Be safe kids and have fun.”

“It will be a very interesting game.” Bran said airily. He shot Arya a knowing smile before following Catelyn upstairs.

Arya watched him go. “Weirdo.” She muttered lightheartedly.

Gendry waited till they were gone before turning to Arya.

She rolled her eyes. “You want to say something too?”

Gendry hesitated. “I...” He bit his lip. “I think you look nice.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

His eyes widened. “No Arya, I mean it-”

“C’mon.” Arya muttered. “We’re gonna be late.”

Gendry watched her go, completely baffled.

He was being honest. Why didn’t she believe him?

  * ••



“What the...”

Robb grinned, clapping Gendry on the shoulder. “Nice, huh? This is father’s pride and joy; he has people come in all year round just to make sure it stays clean.”

“Robb, please.” Ned sighed.

Gendry walked into the Stark’s private box, completely shocked. The room was decorated beautifully, with modern furniture, a huge plasma TV and a decent sized kitchen. “What’s that for?”

Ned chuckled embarrassedly. “We have a chef come in to cook our dinner, he should be here shortly.”

Gendry was still processing. “This is amazing, Mr. Stark.”

Ned smiled. “Thank you, son. Come here.” He removed his wand from its holster and pointed at the massive, wall sized window that stood directly in front of the Quidditch field. Ned muttered a spell under his breath and Gendry gasped when the window disappeared. He walked on the balcony; eyes wide as he ran his hand over the grade-a lounge chairs.

This really was the best view.

“Daddy! I want a slushie!” Rickon cried.

“We’re getting a chef in here in a bit son-”

“No!” Rickon stomped his foot. “I want a slushie from the snack bar!”

Robb sighed. “C’mon Rickon, that place is a nightmare. The game is about to start-”

“DADDY!”

“Sweetheart, we can send for one in-”

Arya stepped forward. “I’ll go with him.”

Rickon grinned, taking Arya’s hand. “Let’s go!”

Gendry walked back in the box. “I’ll go with you-”

“No way!” Theon cut in. “The game is about to start man!”

Arya waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll-”

“ _Aryaaaa_!” Rickon yelled as he pulled her out of the room.

“Are you sure-”

“I’m sure!” Arya yelled from somewhere in the hallway. Gendry chuckled, following Theon out to the balcony. “These are seriously the best seats in the house.” Gendry said to no one in particular.

“Aren’t they?” Robb agreed. “We can see the Minister’s box from here, see?” He pointed at the box next to them. “That’s uncle Jon, the Minister of Magic. He’s married to mum’s sister, Lysa.”

Gendry’s eyes widened. Sometimes he forgets how powerful Arya’s family really is. They were basically royalty with their obvious wealth and family connections.

“Oh, it’s starting!” Theon cried.

One hundred thousand witches and wizards screamed when Quidditch legend, Barristan Selmy, stepped up on the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the four hundred and fifty seventh Quidditch World Cup!”

The cheering became impossibly louder as thousands of spectators waved their flags.

“Now please, allow me to introduce...the Irish’s team mascot!”

“What are those?” Robb asked as 100 small creatures ran into the field.

“Leprechauns, son.” Ned chuckled as they began their show.

Something hit Gendry’s face as he watched. He looked up, gasping loudly. Galleons were falling from the sky!

“What the-”

“Oh yeah!” Theon cackled as he gathered the money from the floor. “Arya’s gonna be so pissed when she comes back and there’s nothing left!”

Gendry caught a Galleon midair and leaned closer to Jon when he tapped his shoulder. “He’s gonna be pissed when he realizes they’re fake.” He chuckled in Gendry’s ear.

Gendry laughed a long, inconspicuously dropping the coin into the floor. He enjoyed the show, clapping as the leprechauns performed various tricks on the field. He was so into the show he didn’t realize Arya had returned with a very satisfied Rickon. “Hey Arya- _what happened to you?!_ ” He exclaimed.

Arya grumbled as her father and brothers turned. They gasped; mouths open in shock as they took in Arya’s state.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Ned asked in disbelief.

“Some idiot didn’t watch where he was going and bumped into me with a HUGE slushie!” She spat, pointing at the monstrous red stain on her white cami.

“It was so funny!” Rickon laughed. “He tried to clean her with his napkins, but Arya pushed him!” He grabbed his belly, eyes watering as he remembered Arya’s murderous glare. “He took his shirt off and offered it to Arya but-”

“HE DID WHAT?!” Jon demanded.

Arya rolled her eyes. “He was wearing a Bulgarian jersey.” She said in disgust. “As if I didn’t hate that team enough as it is.”

“Well,” Robb started. “Serves you right for wearing that tiny-”

“Shut up.” Arya glared. “Daddy, will you?”

Ned chuckled. “I am not as good as your mum, but let’s see.” He pointed his wand at Arya’s shirt and simply flicked his wrist.

Arya sighed in relief when her now pink cami returned to its original white. “Thanks daddy.”

She really loved this shirt.

She placed her arms on the rails next to Gendry. “I missed the leprechauns?” Arya whined sadly as the Irish’s team mascot waved on their way out of the field.

Gendry felt the sudden urge to comfort her. Except, knowing Arya, that was not what she wanted to hear. “How pissed were you when that guy ruined your shirt?” He asked knowingly.

Arya scowled. “I went off on him. Literally yelled every curse word I know, and you know I’m very well versed.”

Gendry laughed. “Oh, I know.” He was vaguely listening to Barristan Selmy as he introduced Bulgaria’s mascot.

“Well, some guys showed up and pulled him away before I could cause any real damage. He asked what box I was in as they took him, can you believe it?” Arya scoffed. “Idiot.”

Gendry chuckled, turning to the field as the crowd took a collective gasp. His eyes widened, for the most beautiful women in the world pranced into the pitch.

Arya frowned. “What kind of mascot is that- _hello_?” The boy’s eyes were glued to the pitch, mouths hanging open as the women performed their number. “What’s going on?”

Ned chuckled. “They’re Veelas, love.”

Arya’s eyes widened. She’d never seen a Veela in real life. They were stunning, human like creatures with silvery blonde hair and ethereal features. There was a rumor going around school that the Targaryens were descendants of Veelas. It hasn’t been confirmed, but Arya liked to blame her nervousness around Aegon on that.

She watched Gendry completely dismiss the world around him as they performed and felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

“Idiot.” Arya mumbled as Theon began climbing on the railing.

Ned laughed, taking Theon’s shirt and pulling him back.

“Are you immune daddy?”

“No one is immune, Arya.”

“Then how come you’re not acting a fool?” She asked as Rickon’s eyes followed the Veela’s every move.

Ned winked. “Well, I’m not looking.”

Arya didn’t have a chance to smile as Gendry and her brothers scared her half to death by screaming obscenities at the field. She turned, for the Veelas were waving at the crowd as they returned to their seats.

Gendry froze mid curse. “What the...” He turned to Arya, cringing. “Please tell me I didn’t act as stupid as I feel.”

Arya smirked. “I’m never letting you forget this.”

They settled against the railing as Barristan Selmy introduced Ireland’s Quidditch Team. Arya screamed her head off, jumping as her pick for the Quidditch World Cup flew circles around the field.

It was her family’s turn to cheer when Bulgaria made their entrance. It was obvious they were the favorites this year, for the crowd exploded in deafening cheers.

“That’s right, that’s right!” Barristan Selmy announced. “I’d like to make an announcement before we begin. As you all know, our dear Bronn is retiring.” The crowd booed as long-time team member, Bronn Blackwater, nodded solemnly.

“Do not fret, for Bulgaria’s found a replacement who will take Bronn’s place as seeker next season!”

The crowd went silent in anticipation as Barristan Selmy paused.

“He is only 17 years old and will be graduating Durmstrang Institute this coming Spring! Everyone, please, give a warm welcome to Bulgaria’s newest recruit...”

“Jaqen H’ghar!”

The stadium went nuts as a young man with long, white-streaked red hair burst into the field wearing a Bulgarian jersey. He addressed the crowd, a charming smile on his handsome face as he waved at his adoring new fans.

Gendry was cheering loudly with the boys, completely unaware that Rickon was talking.

“Arya! That’s the boy-”

A small hand clamped over his mouth. “Zip it.” Arya hissed. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder, sighing in relief as Gendry, her brothers and Ned cheered for Jaqen.

She looked down at her shirt, and back at Jaqen H’ghar as his face graced the Jumbotron. He was smiling widely, his blue eyes shining in excitement as if he couldn’t believe he had made it this far.

She remembered how sorry the boy eliciting deafening cheers from the crowd looked when he spilled his slushie all over her favorite shirt. She started to wonder if her rage filled threats were _really_ the reason she was allowed to skip the line at the snack bar.

Arya grimaced.

_I swear, it the Irish lose this game..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't know a thing about sports. Please bare with me if my descriptions made no sense at all, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! A new player has been added into the game. ;)
> 
> What did y'all think? Let me know in your comments and don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Enjoy!

“3rd year, here we come.” Arya muttered sarcastically as she boarded the carriage to Hogwarts with the boys.

Gendry sat next her, an innocent smile on his face. “Yeah, 3rd year...” He drawled knowingly. “The clock is ticking.”

Arya glared at his hint, actively ignoring her brother’s questioning stares. “Don’t even start, you idiot. You already owe me 5 assignments after Bulgaria’s loss.”

“That was complete bullshit.” Theon muttered bitterly.

Ireland had won the Quidditch World Cup by a landslide. Bronn Blackwater, Bulgaria’s seeker, had realized there was no way they would ever catch up and decided to end his last ever game on his own terms.

He caught the snitch an hour and a half into the game, bringing the final score to 640 - 250 in favor of the Irish. Arya had been ecstatic and was quick to collect her bets. She ended up with 100 galleons from her family, _her brothers liked to bet big_ , and a promise to 5 assignments from Gendry.

“Don’t matter.” Arya interrupted. “I told you guys Ireland would win.”

Jon scoffed. “Well, I-”

“Got room for 2 more?”

Arya turned, a smile taking over her face as she saw her friends, Jeyne and Willow Heddle next to their carriage. She had met the sisters the year before, and quickly became very fond of them.

Jeyne Heddle, _and don’t let the name deceive you_ , was the kindest, most patient person Arya had ever met. Even with their friendship being relatively new, Arya viewed Jeyne as an older sister of sorts. She accepted Arya the way she was and encouraged her in everything she did.

Willow on the other hand, was a riot. She was loud, opinionated, and extremely adventurous. She had a crazy personality, one only Arya seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

“Come on up!” Arya said as she offered them a hand up. Jeyne thanked her and sat next to Arya as Willow threw herself on the floor of the carriage. “Jeyne had to drag me here by my hair.” Willow muttered as she rubbed her blonde head. “I was perfectly happy staying home.”

Jeyne shot her sister a disapproving look. “Can you believe she’s only been here 1 year and already hates it?”

Theon pursed his lips. “I, for one, completely agree.”

Willow grinned, bumping fists with Theon. “This is why I like you the best, Greyjoy.”

Jeyne sighed. “Moving on.” She turned to Arya with a small smile. “I’ve got something for you.” She sang.

Arya perked up. “What is it?”

Jeyne reached into her robes. “I remember how much you liked my aunt Masha’s last package.” She dangled a decent sized pouch in front of Arya. “So, I decided to bring you a bag of your favorite fruit.”

Arya opened the bag, a loud gasp escaping her lips. She nearly tackled Jeyne as she hugged her. “I love you!” Arya cried. “You, Jeyne Heddle, hold a special place in my heart. Not many Jeynes can say that.”

“What is it?” Jon asked curiously.

Arya pulled a small, stone like object from the bag. “Only the best fruit in the world! I was so heart broken when I found out these don’t grow in the North.”

“Oh, is that the fruit you asked mum to get you all summer?” Robb asked. “What was it? Lukee?”

“Lychee.” Jeyne corrected kindly. “We have several trees back home. Once you finish that my aunt will send a fresh batch.”

“I could kiss you.” Arya said seriously. “Oi! Watch it!” She warned as she smacked Gendry’s hand away.

Gendry groaned. “C’mon Arya, let me try one!”

“Nope.” She secured them deep in her robes. “And don’t even think of sweet-talking Jeyne into getting you some. She’s my weird fruit smuggler.”

Willow snorted from her place on the floor. “As if that would work.”

Jeyne glared at her sister who cackled in response. “Well,” She began. “This year is off to a great start.”

Gendry’s eyes narrowed as Arya stuck her tongue out at him. “It’d be better if Arya shared her lychee.”

“Don’t hold your breath, Gen.”

  * ••



Gendry sighed in satisfaction as he finished the last of his dinner. “I’m stuffed.”

“These are delicious!” Hotpie cried excitedly. He had two different cakes in his hands, biting one after the other as he was determined to try everything on the table. 

The start of semester feast at Hogwarts was coming to an end as the students in the Great Hall finished their dinners.

Jeyne dabbed her mouth with a napkin. “I don’t think I can eat anymore.” She admitted sadly. There were several things she didn’t get to try, and she was quite disappointed in herself.

“Same here.” Gendry said. “I just want to go to our common room and collapse in one of the couches. I’m beat.”

They glanced at the Gryffindor table, were Willow and Arya laid their heads on each other in a deep food coma.

“Those two can out eat anyone...it’s fascinating.” Jeyne thought out loud.

Gendry laughed as Headmaster Mormont called for the room’s attention.

“Before I send you all to your dorms, I have some last-minute announcements.” The corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

“It is my pitiful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

Arya jumped on her seat, toppling Willow off the bench. “WHAT?!” She screamed as the Great Hall turned to mayhem. She whirled on her team captain Drogo, who looked as though his soul had just left his body.

Gendry booed angrily until Mormont raised his hands.

“This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year. This will be taking up most of the teacher’s time and energy-”

“THAT’S RUBBISH!” A voice Gendry knew well yelled. His eyes landed on Robb, who had Theon in a headlock as he frantically tried to cover his mouth.

Headmaster Mormont remained unfazed. He clapped his hands, a wide smile spreading across his face. “I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament!”

“NO FREAKING WAY!” Renly Baratheon yelled.

The student body erupted in cheers; anger long gone as Headmaster Mormont dropped the biggest ball of the year.

“That’s right, that’s right.” Mormont grinned as he gave a brief history on the tournament itself.

Gendry turned to the Gryffindor table and the smile dropped from his face when he saw Arya. Her shoulders hung heavily from her body, forehead against the table as she ignored the commotion.

“The head of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of 3 champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.”

Lommy was shaking in his seat. “I’m so going for it!”

Hotpie snorted. “Yeah right!”

“That being said...” Mormont continued. “The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders. Only students who are of age 17 and older will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This way-”

Outrage filled the room as Mormont declared only those about to graduate would be eligible for the once in a lifetime event.

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know all of you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion once he or she is selected.” He clapped his hands together. “Now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow. On you go!”

“This is bullshit!”

Gendry jumped when Arya materialized next to him. “Are you not excited?”

Arya frowned in disgust. “How could I be?! They cancelled Quidditch! This is so stupid, we can’t even participate! This is bullshit- _AH_!”

Drogo appeared behind Arya and pulled her from the bench into a bone crushing hug. “Little wolf should be more excited! I participate in event!” Drogo laughed in his broken English.

Arya wriggled in his arms. “Let me go you big idiot!” She scoffed when Drogo set her on her feet and smacked his hand away when he went to pat her head.

Drogo laughed. “Little wolf has many years to play Quidditch! You cheer for Drogo! Gryffindor Quidditch captain will win tournament!” He announced loudly, earning several cheers from his Dothraki friends.

Arya shooed him away. “I’m so upset.” She mumbled.

Gendry felt funny as his eyes zeroed on the attractive pout on her face. He walked closer, tilting her chin up with his thumb. “It’s okay, Arry.”

Arya’s eyes widened momentarily before taking a step back. She groaned dramatically, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Jeyne Heddle placed a hand on Arya’s shoulder. “It’s okay Arya. Drogo is right, you still have a few years to play Quidditch. This is so exciting! There will be a ball!”

Arya shot her a bored look. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right? I’m not going to no stupid ball.”

“It’s not like you can anyway.”

Arya held back a string of curses as they recognized the voice. “What?” She barked as Sansa, Jeyne Poole, and their friend Margaery Tyrell approached.

“Oh, you just don’t listen, do you?” Jeyne said innocently. “Only 4th years and up can attend!”

Arya rolled her eyes. “That’s great considering I wasn’t planning on attending.”

Margaery perked up; she’d always been fascinated by Arya. “Actually, you _can_ attend. You just need a date who’s 4th year or older!”

Jeyne Poole laughed tauntingly. “Oh Marg, you’re hilarious, really.” She sobered up, glancing at Arya. “Anyway, those of us who _can_ attend should start looking for dates.” Her eyes traveled to Gendry. “I already know who I want escorting me to the dance.” She said suggestively.

Gendry almost sighed in relief when Jeyne Heddle intervened. “Let’s walk Arya to her dorm before heading to ours, yes?” She asked Gendry.

He nodded instantly. “C’mon.” Gendry wrapped his arm around Arya’s shoulder and walked away. Jeyne Heddle lingered back, _probably saying a proper goodbye_ , and joined them.

“This is bullshit.”

Gendry rubbed her arm. “It’ll be fine, Arry. We can still run drills on our free time.”

“Yeah, and you should take Willow with you. She’s ecstatic at finally having her broom this year.” Jeyne added.

Arya shot her a cheeky grin. “Will you be joining us?”

It was common knowledge Jeyne Heddle hated flying. According to Willow, there had been an incident on their farm involving Jeyne, a broom stick, and the pig’s pen.

Willow wasn’t able to finish the story, because Jeyne’s deadly glare was enough for her to drop the tale all together.

“Only if you catch me when I inevitably fall, Arya.” Jeyne deadpanned.

They met up with Robb, Jon, and Theon on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Beric and several members of the brotherhood joined them as well, excitedly discussing their theories on who would be chosen as the Hogwarts champion.

Gendry glanced down at Arya. She was deep in thought and had subconsciously pressed herself closer to Gendry. “Hey,” He squeezed her shoulder lightly. “You okay?”

Arya jumped. “What? Oh...yeah. Fine.” She said, offering him a tight smile.

Gendry’s eyes narrowed. He went to ask her again when Anguy demanded his attention. They began a conversation, and Arya sighed in relief.

It amazed her how no one had been hit with the realization that they already knew someone who may be making their way to Hogwarts.

Well, they knew _of_ him. Arya was the only one to have met the boy in question.

She was taken back to the snack bar at the Quidditch World Cup, where a boy with long, white-streaked red hair bumped into her resulting in her favorite shirt being drenched in cherry flavored slushie. 

Arya grimaced.

_This year is about to get a whole lot more interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sort of a filler, but don't worry for the story is about to get juicy. ;)
> 
> QUICK Q!
> 
> I'm obviously adding several new characters, so my question is...
> 
> If I were to add their POVs, would y'all like me to add them in chronological order, say, right as they happen in the story, or would you like me to add them as a bonus when I finish this story? let me know below!!
> 
> Also, someone asked if I would be continuing the story once we get to the first part of my series. The answer is...sure? I have a few things I could write, a lil send off for this magical crossover I've created in my head. Let me know if you'd like that too!
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Comments and kudos always welcomed! 
> 
> \- Cleo. <3


	4. Chapter 4

“You know we’re on our way to dinner, right?”

“Kiss my ass.”

Gendry chuckled as little Willow Heddle bit into her blueberry muffin. He was making his way to the Great Hall when he saw her sneaking out of the kitchens. They decided to walk together then, and Willow had already cursed him out about 3 times.

He could see why Arya had taken such a liking to the girl. They were exactly the same. Tiny, short tempered and incredibly outspoken. Their only difference was that _surprisingly_ , Arya had a little more restraint than the blonde 2nd year.

“You’re going to spoil your dinner, Willow. The champions arrive today, so the feast will be fantastic-”

“Not you too!” Willow groaned. “Jeyne told me the same thing, so I skipped breakfast and lunch but now I’m starving! I’m 12 years old, I need to eat!”

Gendry laughed. “I didn’t realize it was such a sensitive subject.”

Willow simply scowled.

Gendry was used to Arya being hangry all the time and decided to mess with Willow. “That looks good.” He commented airily. “Let me try.” He reached for the muffin and Willow whacked him away harshly. “Gendry _don’t_ -” Gendry reached for it again and Willow used all the force in her small body to push him.

He didn’t even falter.

“I reckon if I get on Arya’s shoulders, we could beat you up with our combined strength.” Willow muttered threateningly. Gendry laughed. “Don’t go giving her any ideas.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Willow asked as she took another bite.

“We usually meet before dinner, but I stayed back to finish studying.” Gendry was taking his OWLs at the end of the year, and quite frankly, they were kicking his ass. “She’s probably already in the Great Hall.”

Willow nodded thoughtfully. “Arya got really pretty over the summer, didn’t she?” She asked casually. “It happened after her 2nd year too, I hope it happens to me this summer.”

Gendry missed a step and blushed when Willow shot him a weird look. “Arya’s always been pretty.” He cleared his throat. “You’re pretty too, Willow. You don’t have to wait for some big change.”

Willow didn’t really care for compliments. “Yeah right, and I suppose Ned Dayne has been following her around since 1st year, then?”

Gendry’s jaw tightened. “Yes. He has.”

“Really?”

“Yep, since his dumbass fell in the lake and Arya pulled him up.”

Willow was quite impressed. “Sweet.” She paused as her eyes narrowed. “Aegon Targaryen too, right?”

Gendry glared. “Why would you bring him up?”

Willow pointed. “That’s them hugging, right?”

Gendry stopped dead in his tracks. Arya was at the end of the corridor with Aegon.

They were _hugging_.

Gendry’s body reacted before his mind did. He grabbed Willow’s arm and pulled her into the first hallway he could find.

Willow gasped. “You made me drop my muff-” Gendry clasped his hand over her mouth. “Quiet.” He mumbled as he peaked into the hallway.

Willow untangled herself from Gendry, huffing indignantly. “What the hell are you doing?!” She whisper-shouted. She pushed him to the side, squatting under him as she followed his line of sight. “What’s your problem?” Willow hissed.

Gendry ignored her as Arya pulled away from Aegon. They remained close, barely a foot apart as they chatted lightly. Gendry’s eye twitched when Aegon reached for Arya’s chin, lightly pulling her up to look at him. He shot her a cheeky wink and nodded in goodbye before making his way into the Great Hall.

“What the-”

“Oh, enough!” Willow shrieked. She stepped out of their hiding place before Gendry could grab her. “Arya!”

Arya jumped, whirling on Willow who was stomping in her direction. “Willow, what’s wrong- _Gendry_?” She raised an eyebrow when she spotted Gendry walking sheepishly after Willow.

“Your stupid friend manhandled me into a random hallway and made me drop my muffin! It was made especially for me by the elves!” Willow cried. “Hit him!”

Arya laughed. “We’re the same height, Willow. There’s not much damage I can do.”

“Let me get on your shoulders-”

“I’ll get you another muffin, Willow.” Gendry deadpanned.

Willow glared. “Oh, you better! I expect a dozen in my dorm by midday tomorrow!” She yelled. She turned to Arya, pouting.

“I’ll make sure he gets them, Willow.” Arya promised.

Willow sighed. “Fine.” She glared at Gendry once more before sulking into the Great Hall.

Arya crossed her arms. “Well?” She said expectantly.

“What?” Gendry’s voice was too collected to plead ignorance. He was seconds away from exploding.

Arya sighed. “Were you spying on me-”

“What were you doing with Aegon? Why did he hug you? Is he still bothering you? Are you-”

“I hug you all the time, who cares if I hug Aegon?” Arya challenged. “You know what? I’m not even going to argue with you.” She said before he could object. “I told you there is nothing going on with Aegon and if you don’t want to believe me that’s your problem.”

Gendry grabbed Arya’s hand and pulled her back before she could leave. She crashed into his chest and grabbed his elbows as Gendry held her in place.

She covered the surprise look on her face by clearing her throat. “What?”

“You’ve been in a bad mood lately.” Gendry stated matter of factly. “Why?”

They entered an intense glaring match then. Gendry broke first, his eyes softening as his hands cradled her elbows. “Please?”

Arya sighed irritably, trying her hardest to keep the wolves in her belly at bay. “Everyone’s been so stupid lately. It’s all, _oh the tournament this_ , _oh I can’t wait for the ball_ , it’s so annoying.” She paused angrily. “Then they go and cancel Quidditch. I’m...I’m just grumpy.”

Gendry nodded in understanding, his chest tightening as Arya relaxed into him. He couldn’t help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms. Her petite frame complimented his much taller physique, and Gendry’s arms acted on their own accord as they wrapped around her waist.

Arya spoke freely, her hands-on Gendry’s chest as she poured her heart out. Suddenly, Gendry began to feel self-conscious. Arya was completely at ease, while his stomach churned nervously inside him. His heart was beating so loudly he was afraid Arya would hear it.

His arms loosened around Arya as she continued. “You’re busy with your OWLs too, I never get to see you anymore.” She complained. “I spend all my free time alone in the Quidditch pitch.”

Arya looked up; her mouth dry as cotton when she realized just how close they really were. She looked deep into his eyes, her next words just above whispers. “I’m sorry for being such a bitch. I just want this year to be over already.”

“You can always come talk to me, you know that?” Arya nodded shyly. “I’m never going to be too busy for you.”

Arya smiled, a nervous glint in her eyes as Gendry brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gendry bit his lip, an insane thought crossing his mind as he leaned in. “Arya-”

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

Arya jumped several feet away from Gendry, her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she regained her posture. Gendry held back a string of curses, running his hands through his hair in obvious annoyance.

Theon walked to his friends, a dopey smile on his face.

“What’s up with you?” Arya rushed nervously.

Theon raised an eyebrow. “Your asshole brothers decided to not wake me up for the welcoming ceremony. Can you believe that? I woke up to an empty castle!” His eyes traveled to Gendry, who glared at the wall. “What’s with you?”

“Who knows...” Arya mumbled. “We should head in, dinner is starting soon!” She offered both boys a tight smile before turning on her heel to the Great Hall.

Theon eyed Gendry curiously. “What were you guys even doing?”

“Nothing.” Gendry avoided his eye. “C’mon. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are to arrive soon.”

“They’re already here.” Theon commented happily. “Saw the ship coming up the water. They’ll make their entrance any moment now. See ya, brother.” Theon patted Gendry’s back before making his way to the Gryffindor Table.

Jeyne Heddle smiled as Gendry took a seat next to her. “Hello.”

“Hey Jeyne.”

“You okay?”

Gendry crossed his arms over the table. “Yep.” He forced a smile. “Great.”

Jeyne was not convinced, but she’s never been one to prod. “Alrighty.” She turned back to Hotpie and continued their conversation.

Gendry closed his eyes, letting the chatter around the Great Hall calm his nerves. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes.

Arya was at the Gryffindor table, sitting between Meera and Willow. She was laughing with a boy he recognized as Trystane Martell, and Arya shot Gendry a quick smile as their eyes met in passing.

Gendry sighed irritably. What the hell was he thinking? Why did the thought of kissing Arya cross his mind? Scratch that, _why_ did he lean in to kiss her?

He saw the hesitation in her eyes, Arya was clearly uncomfortable. She didn’t want to kiss him but didn’t want to embarrass Gendry by rejecting him.

Stupid stupid stupid.

He hoped for his sake his impulsive advances didn’t scare Arya away. If they just ignored what happened, they could move on and pretend Gendry didn’t just fuck up the friendship they’ve built.

  * ••



Headmaster Mormont stood tall in his podium, his fancy lavender robes shining beautifully against the thousand candles floating around the Great Hall. He gestured at the massive doors, a huge smile on his face, “Please, join me in welcoming the beautiful Lady Crane, and the young witches and wizards of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!”

30 young witches and wizards dressed in matching periwinkle uniforms pranced into the Great Hall. They smiled and waved at the crowd as a stunning young witch with blood red hair and blue eyes led them to the front. She smirked at the masses, eliciting deafening cheers from the male population at Hogwarts.

Arya rolled her eyes as her brothers jumped off their seats, completely entranced as their eyes followed said witch’s every move.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl Arya had ever seen. She carried herself with poise and waved like a queen addressing her subjects. There was a glint in her eyes, and Arya was reminded of her good friend, Arianne Martell, who had the same allure as the French witch.

Arya’s eyes traveled to Gendry, who was standing as well, clapping excitedly for the red-haired witch. She felt a pang of jealousy deep in her belly but shook it away as the Beauxbatons students curtsied and bowed.

Their Headmistress, Lady Crane, walked elegantly behind them. She was wearing beautiful, burgundy robes and her dark curly haired was pinned up into a stylish updo. She greeted Headmaster Mormont politely, and kissed both of his cheeks before stepping aside with her students.

“Now, our friends in the North! Please welcome my dear friend, Mance Rayder and the students of Durmstrang Institute!”

Durmstrang’s entrance couldn’t have been more different than Beauxbatons. They entered in lines; eyes focused ahead as they ignored the applause.

Several girls jumped on their feet, awing at the handsome, tough looking male students. Some of the braver guys at Hogwarts cheered for the serious, imposing Durmstrang girls who paid them no mind as they reached the front of the hall.

Gendry sneaked a glance at Arya, and he was relieved to find her completely unfazed.

The Great Hall took a collective gasp when Headmaster Rayder made his entrance. He was a tall intimidating man who demanded attention. He wore military like robes, similar to his student’s though more intricate. He truly was a terrifying man, but frankly, he wasn’t the reason for the shock.

Next to him walked a guy Gendry, _and many others_ , had been idolizing since the summer.

His long, white-streaked red hair was pulled into a tight bun. Several white pieces framed his handsome face, giving him a mysterious look as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Gendry heard Theon gasp. “IS THAT...”

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Jaqen H’ghar, the newest recruit for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sooooo fun to write!!! hope you enjoy!!!

Gendry sat under his favorite tree with the Stark boys, Jeyne Heddle, Hotpie and Lommy as they enjoyed one of the last few warm days before the Winter season kicked in.

Hotpie was laughing hysterically. “I can’t believe you did that!”

Theon grimaced. “I know!” He hit his head against the tree. “I don’t know what came over me!”

Jeyne Heddle offered him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Jon cringed. “Trust me Jeyne, it was _bad_.”

Jeyne winced when Theon hit his head against the tree once more. “Oh, I don’t think it’s-”

“THEON!” Beric and the Brotherhood ran towards them. “Dude, is it true you asked Melisandre Asshai to the Yule ball?” Beric asked in disbelief. His eyes widened when Theon covered his face with his hands. “You asked the _beauxbatons champion_ to the Yule Ball?!”

Melisandre Asshai was the stunning, red haired witch that had arrived with Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament. It had been a week since the welcoming feast, and last night Melisandre, Khal Drogo, and Jaqen H’ghar were chosen by the Goblet of Fire to represent their respective schools in the tournament.

Anguy winced when Theon groaned. “You would’ve had a better chance at _Drogo_ going to the dance with you, man.”

“She’s way out of your league, Theon.” Jon lamented.

“She’s out of _ALL_ our leagues!” Lommy corrected.

“Speak for yourself!” Robb laughed.

“I literally don’t know what came over me.” Theon mumbled. “I didn’t even plan to ask her! She walked by and it just came out!”

“She’s part Veela, that’s why.”

Everyone jumped when Bran Stark materialized next to them with Jojen Reed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed Theon.” Jojen began as they sat down. “It could’ve happened to anyone.” 

“She’s used to it, actually.” Bran added.

Theon scoffed. He ripped grass from the ground and threw it at the two weirdos.

“She’s a Veela?” Gendry asked incredulously.

“Her grandmother is.” Bran and Jojen said simultaneously.

“How on earth do you two even know that?” Robb asked suspiciously.

Bran and Jojen tilted their head to the side and stared at him blankly. Robb sighed. “Forget it.”

Jojen turned to Gendry. “You should scoot over.”

Gendry eyed him skeptically. “Uh...why?” He’d met Jojen a while back since his family was good friends with the Starks, and quite frankly, him and Bran freaked him out. They were nice blokes, just...odd.

Gendry jumped when a school bag landed loudly beside him. He looked up to find Arya seething as she sat next to him.

“I’ve fucking had it.” She announced furiously.

Jeyne Heddle straightened up, big sister mode springing into action. “What happened, Arya? Are you okay?” She asked lightly.

Arya scoffed as she ripped her shoes off. “That fucking idiot!” She growled before throwing herself on the grass. She laid her head on Gendry’s lap and cursed incoherently as she gathered her thoughts.

Gendry cleared his throat, quickly setting his hands on the grass as he didn’t know where to put them. “Which one?” He asked casually.

Nothing had changed between him and Arya after the incident the night of the welcoming ceremony. They both acted as if the whole ordeal didn’t happen, and Gendry was, _for the first time_ , thankful for Arya’s new aloof personality.

This though, he _missed_. He was very curious to see what had Arya all riled up.

“The fucking Bulgarian. The Durmstrang champion.”

Everyone blinked. “Jaqen H’ghar?” Anguy asked quizzically. “What did he do to you?”

“It’s more what he _didn’t_ do!” Arya spat. “He has all these stupid girls following him around and he does nothing about it!”

“How is that your problem?” Jon asked, clearly confused.

“He’s everywhere.” Bran answered simply.

“Yes!” Arya cried. “The library, the potions classroom, the Gryffindor common room since half of the Durmstrang students are staying there, I can’t be anywhere without his stupid fan girls causing traffic!” She sat up furiously. “He crossed the line today!”

“I went to run some drills at the Quidditch pitch. I was maybe 10 minutes in when I heard scattering in the stands. I look up and see this asshole flying in MY FIELD!”

“It’s not _your_ field, Arya.” Robb tried.

Arya scowled. “It’s more mine than his! Now I can’t even practice in peace!” She threw her head on Gendry’s shoulder. “This is officially the worst year ever.”

“Maybe you could talk to him?” Jeyne said diplomatically. “Come up with a schedule so your practice times don’t clash?”

“As if I’d exchange words with that idiot.” Arya scoffed. “I swear those girls have no respect for themselves-”

“Hey guys!”

Willow Heddle skipped to them, a dazed look on her face as she sat next to Jojen. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?” She sighed dreamily, her cheeks a prominent shade of pink.

Jeyne raised an eyebrow. One, because it was very out of character for her perpetually angry little sister to sigh and blush, and two, Jojen Reed was staring at Willow, eyes narrowed as his normally impassive face turned into a frown. “Why so happy, little sister?” She asked, making a mental note to look into that Reed boy later.

Willow grinned. “Quidditch is such a wonderful sport!” She gushed. “Especially when it’s played by a beautiful, foreign boy.”

Arya gasped in betrayal. “You were there?!”

Willow nodded. “Yes! Oh, and he was so gorgeous Arya! You should’ve stayed, he took off his shirt!”

Arya scoffed. “I can’t believe that of all people, _you’re_ drooling over him.”

Willow sighed. “Oh, I can’t help it! The way the sweat rolled down his chest-”

“On that note,” Jeyne interrupted as she got on her feet. “We’re off. Willow needs help in Herbology and something tells me she won’t concentrate here.”

Willow pouted. “But Jeyneeee!”

“I’m going to the library where I’ll stay for 30 minutes. If you really need help then you’ll follow me.” Jeyne deadpanned before smiling at her friends. “Bye guys.” She waved and walked to the castle as her little sister ran after her.

“She’s fantastic.” Anguy said to no one in particular.

Hotpie nodded dreamily. “She really is.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and turned to Arya. “Hey, wanna run some drills tonight?”

Arya’s face brightened. “Really?”

Gendry nodded. “If you don’t mind practicing with the enemy, of course.”

Arya jumped on her knees and tackled him into a hug.

“Damn it, Arya! You just flashed us your underwear!”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I’m wearing spandex under my skirt, Jon.” She turned to Gendry, arms still around his shoulders. “Midnight?” She asked excitedly.

Gendry flushed. He sneaked a glance at his friends, holding back a relieved sigh when he saw they had started another conversation amongst themselves.

He met Arya’s eager eyes and nodded. “You got it.” He mumbled, visibly relaxing when she jumped on her feet. “See you later!” She messed his hair and waved goodbye before running into the castle with her shoes in hand.

Gendry ran his hand over his face. Arya had been real bold lately, grabbing his hand, hugging him longer than usual, and whispering in his ear when she felt like it. He shook his head and pretended to listen to Robb’s retelling of Theon’s disaster proposal to Melisandre Asshai as his mind drifted away from him.

Gendry couldn’t explain the sensation of Arya’s arm around him. Her hugs were always firm but inviting and Gendry absolutely loved them. She smelled wonderful, like Winter, fresh and sweet and Gendry took a deep breath as he realized her scent actually lingered on his clothes. He began choking on his own spit, for his thoughts had begun transforming from innocent to scandalous in his head. 

Jojen Reed patted his back. “Are you okay, Gendry?” He asked airily.

Gendry cleared his throat. “Yeah...yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked briskly.

Jojen smiled, and Gendry felt chills run down his spine. For some reason, Jojen’s confident smirk and perceptive eyes made him feel like Jojen _knew_ what he was thinking. “Oh, okay.” Jojen said casually. “What’s on your mind?” He asked knowingly.

Gendry jumped on his feet when Bran shot him the same look. “I gotta go.” He turned to his friends. “I have to talk to Seaworth.”

His friends waved him off and Gendry avoided Bran and Jojen’s pointed stare as he hurried to the castle.

He pushed himself in the first broom closet he could find and stood frozen in the darkness.

He cursed.

_I’m in trouble._

  * ••



Arya kicked a patch of loose grass on the ground. “Where the hell is he?” She muttered bitterly as she paced around the Quidditch pitch.

It was nearly 1 am, and Arya had been waiting for Gendry to show up like they’d agreed for the past 45 minutes.

She sighed in defeat. He was definitely not coming. “Whatever.” She grabbed her broom and threw her leg over it. “What an idiot-”

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her, making Arya grin brightly. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for you...” She froze, for it wasn’t Gendry approaching her.

“Eh...you wait for me?”

A tall boy with white-streaked red hair stopped before her, his eyes widening in recognition.

“What are you doing here?” Arya barked venomously.

“Uh...I come practice.” Jaqen H’ghar answered slowly. He looked around the pitch and shifted awkwardly. “You?”

Arya glared. “None of your business.” She snatched her sports bag from the ground. “I’m leaving. Take the pitch, like you take everything else!”

Jaqen blocked Arya’s way before she could leave. “Wait!” He raised his hands in surrender when Arya’s nose flared murderously.

“What do you want?!”

Jaqen winced at her hostility. He cleared his throat and took a step back. “I...uh...I want to...how you say?” He paused, trying his best to formulate a cohesive sentence. “Apologize? Yes...apologize.”

Arya blinked. She was taken aback, for she thought Jaqen was going to yell at her for being so rude. Arya scoffed as she didn’t know what else to do. “Apologize for what?” She spat. “For interrupting me? Or ruining my chance at doing anything in peace now a days?”

Jaqen frowned, clearly confused. “Uh...what?”

Arya dropped her bag in aggravation. “I can’t go anywhere without your stupid fan girls causing traffic! Not my common room, not my pitch, not even the damn potions classroom! What the hell are you doing there anyway? You’re not even taking potions! I asked!”

Jaqen stared blankly as he processed Arya’s words. He nodded slowly. “I see. I am sorry for that. I come to practice alone too. I uh...I is tired of crowd too.”

Arya eyed him skeptically as she decided on her next course of action. He watched her cautiously, inching away from her as he anticipated another outburst.

“Um...okay.” Arya muttered. “Anything else?” She asked sarcastically.

She gave him a few seconds to formulate a response. “Yes.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I eh...want to apologize for slushie at World Cup.”

Arya scoffed a laugh and glared at him when he raised an eyebrow. “Whatever. Look, just stay out of my way, okay?” She didn’t give him a chance to response as she walked past him.

“Wait!”

Arya groaned, turning to him with an annoyed look on her face. “What now?”

Jaqen took a few steps towards her, his mind reeling as he tried to translate his next words in his head. He knew Bulgarian and Braavosi, the common tongue of his home island, but he always struggled with English. “A man is Jaqen. Jaqen H’ghar.” He flushed when Arya raised an eyebrow. “A girl’s name is...?”

Arya fought back a smile. For some reason she found the language barrier quite endearing. “First of all, you’re still a boy. Don’t go calling yourself man.” She offered her hand albeit a little reluctantly. “A girl’s name is Arya Stark.”

Jaqen grinned. He shook her hand firmly and nodded politely. “I is please to finally meet you, Arya Stark.”

Arya frowned. “What do you mean, _finally_?”

Jaqen froze. He dropped Arya’s hand and sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean...ugh.” He straightened his shoulders. “I wanted to meet you...uh _for reals_? Since Quidditch Cup.”

“You remembered me?”

He bit his lip. “Uh...yes. I see you in welcoming feast. I see you in courtyard and common room. I see you when I is picked for tournament.” He paused, an amused smile on his lips. “You did not cheer for me.”

Arya laughed. “Of course I didn’t. Drogo is _my_ champion, remember?” She pointed at the Hogwarts crest on her maroon jumper. “I’m no traitor.”

Jaqen laughed, visibly relaxing. “Right. I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Arya mumbled as she punched his shoulder lightly. “So, you’ve known of me all this time and decided to annoy me with your loving fans rather than approaching me?” She asked brazenly.

Jaqen smirked. “I wanted to talk to you, but you is always mad.” He continued before she could object. “Is true! Now is first time I see you smile.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Is this you telling me I should smile more?”

“No.” Jaqen shook his head, suddenly serious. “I... I like your mad face.”

Arya cursed inwardly when she felt a blush crawling up her neck. “Smooth.” She praised blithely and giggled when Jaqen winked.

She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous as she avoided his eye. “I should go-”

They were distracted when a fluttering sound echoed above them.

“What is that?” Jaqen asked, eyes narrowed as the creature landed on Arya’s outstretched arm.

“It’s an owl. Do you not have these in Bulgaria?”

Jaqen shot her a deadpanned look and Arya giggled as she pet Jon’s owl. “Hey ghost, is that for me?” She untied the note from ghost’s outstretched leg. “He’s my brother’s owl.” Arya explained as Jaqen watched her curiously.

_Arry,_

_I’m so freaking sorry I stood you up. I started studying after dinner and completely knocked out. I came to a couple minutes ago and made a ruckus as I tried to change into my Quidditch clothes. My roommates are yelling at me as I write this for waking them up at 1 am, and now I realize it’s late and you’re probably already in your dorm._

_I’m glad Ghost was in my room since he’s mad at Robb’s owl, otherwise I don’t know how else I could’ve reached you._

_I promise to make it up to you, and I’ll even let you hit me in the morning._

_I’m so sorry._

_Gendry._

Arya sighed as she finished Gendry’s letter. She knew he’d been extremely overwhelmed lately with his OWLs coming up at the end of the year. He felt he wasn’t prepared, and Arya felt guilty for suggesting they hang out late at night when she knew he was going to be busy.

“Everything is okay?”

Arya looked up, nodding silently as she crumbled the letter into her pocket. “Yes...fine.” She offered him a tight smile. “I’m leaving. You can have the pitch.” She turned with her stuff and groaned when Jaqen called her again.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

Jaqen hesitated. “Why you leave?”

Arya frowned. “My friend couldn’t make it.” She shrugged. “I have no one to practice with.”

Jaqen took a step forward. “Uh...you can practice with me?”

“How?” She asked. “Do you have a beaters bat?”

Jaqen grinned. “No. I have better.” He rummaged through his bag. “I seeker, you seeker, we can-”

“How do you know I’m a seeker?”

Jaqen froze. He squeezed his eyes shut, muttering what Arya guessed where obscenities under his breath. “I...” He chuckled timidly. “I ask Drogo.”

Arya couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. So not only has he been purposely hanging close by, he’s also _asked_ her captain about her. “I see.” She said airily. “You been stalking me?”

Jaqen’s eyes widened. “No! Not stalk...I asked only-”

Arya laughed. She squatted next to him and bumped his shoulder. “I’m kidding. Yes, I’m a seeker.”

Jaqen relaxed. “Good.” He pulled a medium sized leather pouch from his sports bag and shook it. “We do contest.”

Arya watched as the pouch began vibrating. “What do you mean?”

Jaqen pulled it open, and Arya watched as several golden snitches flew up the field. She straightened up, twirling slowly as she felt them buzzing around her. “Ah, I understand. You want to see who can catch more?”

“Yes. Contest.”

Arya shrugged, Jaqen wasn’t particularly bad company. He was nice and seemed to appreciate her witty sense of humor.

_He’s a professional Quidditch player_ , _might as well get some pointers_.

“Sweet.” She grabbed her broom and straddled it as Jaqen did the same on his. “What does the winner get?”

Jaqen pursed his lips as he pretended to think. “I have not decided yet.” He said innocently.

Arya raised an eyebrow, her competitiveness taking over. “Oh, you’re _that_ sure you’ll win?”

Jaqen grinned. “I will go easy on you.”

Arya smirked. “No need.” She positioned herself next to him. “I’m really fast.”

Jaqen raised an eyebrow. He leaned in, making Arya’s breath hitch as he whispered. “Prove it.”

Arya straightened up. She ignored the warmth on her cheeks and leaned even closer. “I’ll be collecting my prize after I kick your ass.” She whispered confidently.

Jaqen’s eyes flickered to her lips, and Arya felt her stomach flutter when he smirked.

“And I will be glad to comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end, ladies and gentlemen...
> 
> JUST KIDDING. ;)
> 
> The story is about to get realllll juicy, is I may say so myself. 
> 
> What did y'all think???? Let me know!!!!
> 
> Thankyou for reading. 
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	6. Chapter 6

“What did you get for question number 5?”

Robb looked down at his homework. “Uh...Bezoar.”

Theon groaned. “I got Hippogriff!”

Gendry and Jon laughed when Theon dropped his head on the table. They had a free hour and decided to work in the Great Hall as Gendry absolutely refused to work outside. It was early December, and already too cold for Gendry’s liking.

“I need Meera.” Theon announced. “You dicks won’t help me.”

“It’s very concerning that a girl 2 years younger than you tutors you, Theon.” Jon deadpanned.

“Fuck you Jon- MEERA ! There you are!” Theon yelled in relief when Meera entered the Great Hall with Arya.

Meera rolled her eyes. “Let me guess...potions?” She asked as she took a seat next to him.

“Yes.”

“How the hell did you get  Hippogriff for a potions question?” Gendry asked as Arya sat next to him.

“Fuck you too, Gendry.”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “Hey.” He greeted, bumping Arya’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?” Arya asked offhandedly as she untied her scarf. “It’s beautiful outside.” She added, shaking her hair as she pulled her beanie off.

Gendry’s nose wrinkled as he eyed the fallen snowflakes on the table. “Yeah...no.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “What are you working on?”

“Tormund’s.” He answered. “How’s Drogo?”

The first task of the Triwizard tournament had taken place last week. The champions were tasked with retrieving a golden egg from a full-fleshed dragon.

Gendry had been terrified the entire time. He had sat next to Arya, who leaned over the railing and screamed a long with the rest of the crowd.

In the end,  thankfully , all 3 had come out victorious.

Drogo received the highest marks, a long with a gnarly burn all over the right side of his body. He’s gone headfirst, shooting stunning spells at the Chinese Fireball until he finally got it in the eyes. He retrieved the egg, and promptly passed out after hearing his score.

Melisandre had come in second. She entered the arena slowly and eyed the Swedish Short-Snout mutely as she decided on her next move. She then transfigured a rock into a dog, and while the dragon was distracted, she shot it with a powerful sleeping charm that took a few tries to actually get it down.

Jaqen got 3rd place, and while he gave the most entertaining show, he almost  died . He walked into the field, a determined look on his face as he eyed the Hungarian Horntail. The crowd took a collective gasp when he raised his hand, summoning his broom and jumping on it the second it reached his fingers.

He flew expertly around the dragon, avoiding its fire and tail as he neared the egg. One second he was reaching for it, the clear shoe-in for first place, when the dragon’s tail slammed into him so hard, he was thrown across the arena. His body crumbled on the floor and Gendry nearly had a heart attack when Willow screamed bloody murder in his ear.

With his broom broken in two, Jaqen had decided to follow in Drogo’s footsteps and shot several spells at the dragon until it was sufficiently incapacitated. It had been an incredible show, so much so Gendry didn’t realize Arya had stopped breathing next to him.

“He’ll live.” Arya said, her voice sounding relieved. “Went to visit him earlier. The scars are all gone for the most part. He needs one or two more healing sessions, but he’s seriously considering leaving them. Says he looks more intimidating that way.”

“As if he wasn’t scary as shit already.” Jon muttered.

“Exactly.” Robb chuckled. “I was shocked when I heard he’d asked Daenerys Targaryen to the Yule Ball.” 

“I wasn’t.” Theon said. “He’s a big softie when it comes to her.” 

Arya laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that.” 

“You know what I just realized?” Theon asked abruptly. “None of us have dates for the Yule Ball.”

Robb’s eyes widened. “You’re right!” He whirled on Jon. “You should ask that scary Durmstrang girl!”

Arya raised an eyebrow when Jon blushed. “Scary Durmstrang girl, huh?”

Jon bit back a smile, his eyes positively lighter. “Her name is Ygritte. She’s a year older than me.”

Arya grinned. “Older woman...nice.”

“She thinks Jon is pretty.” Theon sang teasingly. He ducked when Jon went to punch him. “Shut up, man.” He mumbled, his cheeks a bright pink.

“You should totally ask her.” Robb encouraged. “I’m actually thinking of asking Talisa.”

“Talisa Maegyr?” Arya asked. “Ravenclaw Talisa?”

Robb grinned. “Yes, she’s crazy smart and absolutely beautiful. I think mum would approve.”

“Are we sure he’s talking about the ball and not marriage?” Theon asked innocently. He laughed when Robb punched him. “He’s in love with her.” He told Arya and Meera. “Has been for years. It’s pathetic.”

Robb glared. “At least  I know who I want to take. Who are  you asking?”

Theon blinked. “You’re right.” He turned to Meera. “Hey, want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Meera froze. “Uh...what?”

“Dance. Me, you, what do you say?” He grinned when Meera’s eyes widened. “Melisandre’s  _Veela-ness_ knocked me off balance, but you were always my first choice.” He added matter-of-factly.

Meera glanced at Arya who shot her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Uh...” Meera cleared her throat. “Sure. I’d love to.” She smiled and rolled her eyes when Theon shot her a saucy wink.

“Great. We’ll talk outfits later.” He turned to Robb. “You were saying?”

Robb was eyeing him incredulously, mouth wide open in shock. He didn’t know Theon to be...well...so  confident . “I uh...” He sighed in defeat. “I’ll ask her tonight.”

“Jon?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Same here.”

Theon smiled. “Gendry?”

Gendry eyed him warily. He’d been listening quietly, dreading the moment Theon’s attention would fall on him.

“What?”

“Who are you taking?”

“Why?” He asked defensibly.

Arya watched the exchange, deeply interested in his answer.

“Well you can’t go solo.” Theon said simply. Arya swore she saw his eyes flicker in her direction.

“Why not?” Gendry argued.

“You can’t go by yourself man. There must be someone you could ask.” Jon said.

“What if I don’t  want to take anyone?”

An ugly feeling burned inside Arya’s belly, but she ignored it as Jon continued. 

“You have to! It’ll be embarrassing if you show up alone.”

Theon interrupted before Gendry could argue. “I know someone you could take.” He said, sounding too pleased with himself for Gendry’s liking.

“Who?” Arya blurted. Gendry whirled on her, and she shrugged. “I’m curious.” She lied effortlessly.

Theon grinned. “Jeyne Poole.”

Gendry scoffed. “No thanks. I’m already hiding from her because I’m afraid she’ll ask  me .”

Robb chuckled, and idea suddenly coming to mind. “Hey, why don’t you just take Arya?”

Arya and Gendry froze. “W-what?” Arya stuttered.

Robb continued. “Yes! You’re a 3rd year, so you can’t go unless you’re invited. Gendry can take you since it’d be embarrassing if he went alone and you can attend this once in a lifetime event!”

“That’s a good idea!” Jon agreed excitedly.

“Isn’t it?” Robb grinned. “That way Arya goes with someone we approve of and we can enjoy the ball! It’s genius!” He turned to Arya. “Isn’t it fantastic?”

Gendry sneaked a glance at Arya who was openly frowning.

“So, you think you can just arrange a date for me?”’

Robb blinked, clearly taken aback by the fury in her voice. “Yes? Why are you upset? Gendry is your best friend; we approve of him. It’s perfect!”

Arya scoffed. “It doesn’t matter who you approve of Robb, you have no right to choose my date for the dance!”

“Arya, if Gendry doesn’t ask you you can’t go.” Robb said. “He could take literally anyone but I’m sure he’d do us a solid by taking you! Why are you being so difficult?” 

Arya pushed her books in her bag. “Because this is none of your business Robb! Get a fucking grip!” She stood up furiously. “You know what? I’ve  been asked to the dance and I’ve said no because I don’t give a fuck about a stupid ball!”

Arya glared at her brothers. “So, you and Gendry can take these favors and shove them up your asses because I don’t want or  need them.” She glared at Gendry for good measure. “You can’t control what I do or who I do it with and it’s time you all realize that.” With one final disgusted look, Arya turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Meera collected her books in a hurry. “Nice going you idiot.” She muttered sarcastically.

Jon was still processing something Arya said. “Wait.” He breathed. “She’s been  asked to the dance?”

“Yes.” Meera spat.

“By who?” Robb asked in disbelief.

Meera glared. “Ned Dayne.” She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran after Arya.

Robb blinked. “Ned Dayne?”

“ Ned Dayne? ” Jon echoed angrily. “When the hell did, he ask her?!”

“The morning after Mormont announced the tournament.”

They all whirled on Willow Heddle as she sat on the table.

“Really?”

Jeyne Heddle sat next to Gendry. “Yes. She said no because she doesn’t want to go.”

“He wasn’t the only one, either.” Willow said innocently. She stuck her tongue out at Jeyne when she shot her a disapproving look.

“WHAT?!”

“Way to stir the pot, Willow.” Jeyne mumbled.

“Who else asked her?!” Jon demanded.

He zeroed on Jeyne when Willow laughed in his face. “I don’t know his name.” She raised her hands in surrender when Jon and Robb shot her identical glares. “I really don’t.” She promised. “Look, maybe we should all take a second to breathe-”

“Elmar.” Willow interrupted with a gag. “Elmar Frey asked her.”

Theon whistled. “The balls on that kid. Arya hates him and he knows it.”

“I can’t believe it.” Jon muttered.

“Why wouldn’t she tell us?” Robb asked, sounding deeply offended.

Jeyne smacked her hand against her forehead when Willow perked up. The Stark boys were going to regret opening that door.

“Because you guys are annoying.” Willow said bluntly. “You’re always in her business. It’s obvious why she’d keep it to herself. Hell, if I was her, I’d have hexed you guys to last week just to get away from you.” 

Robb’s nostrils flared. “Well you obviously don’t understand Willow, you don’t have older brothers-”

Willow snorted. “But I _have_ an older sister.” She pointed at Jeyne. “Believe it or not, Jeyne cares about me the way you guys care about Arya. The difference is she doesn’t smother me like you do.” 

Willow was suddenly very inspired. “She let’s me make my own choices even if she doesn’t agree with them and is always there no matter the outcome.” She raised her hand before Jon could interrupt. “Why do you think she’s not telling me to shut up? One, because she knows I _won’t_ and two, she _agrees_ with me.” 

Theon chuckled. “I can see why Arya likes you so much.”

Robb and Jon ignored him as they turned to Jeyne. “So, you knew Arya had been asked to the ball and didn’t tell us?” Jon glared accusingly.

Jeyne took a deep breath. “I did.” She started. “And although I believe Willow could’ve been nicer…I agree with her. Arya is not a little kid, and you’re doing your relationship no favors by treating her like one.” She said diplomatically. “Besides, there’s no reason to worry about this whole thing.”

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me.”

“Ned Dayne and Elmar Frey are 3rd years, Robb. They can’t  _go_ to the Yule Ball.” Jeyne explained patiently.

Robb and Jon froze. “She’s right.” Jon mumbled. “They can’t go!”

“You should’ve led with that!” Robb cried.

“Those little shits.” Jon cursed. “Why would they ask her if they can’t even go themselves?”

“They fancy her, _obviously_ , and they wanted to make an impression. It’s not that hard to connect the dots.” Theon sighed irritably. “How am I the stupid one?!”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Jeyne’s right. We don’t have to worry-”

Everyone whirled on Willow when she snorted. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about  them .” She said mischievously. “You should worry about  Jhogo .”

Gendry blinked. He’d been quiet the entire exchange, the pit of his stomach twisting painfully as he realized Arya hadn’t mentioned a thing about this.

Sure, they hadn’t been spending a lot of time together lately, with him being busy with his O.W.L.s and Arya being…well now that he thought about it, he realized he didn’t _know_ what Arya had been up to as of recently.

“ Jhogo ?” Theon slapped his hand over Robb’s mouth and nodded at the end of the Gryffindor table where Drogo laughed with his Dothraki friends, amongst them Jhogo.

“Jhogo, as is Gryffindor’s beater  _Jhogo_?” Jon whispered incredulously.

Jon and Robb were at a loss for words. They were good friends with Jhogo, having played on the same Quidditch team since their third year. 

He was friendly with Arya, just as he was with all of them. They never thought Jhogo saw Arya as anything more than a teammate, and suddenly, Jon and Robb began over analyzing all the high-fives and hugs the two had shared over the years. 

“That fucking-” Jon began as he stood from his chair.

Jeyne jumped on her feet, reaching over the table and grabbing their wrists. “Please don’t.” She begged quietly as she pulled them back down. “You can _not_ confront him.” 

“Why the hell not?” Jon demanded angrily. 

“Because he’s one of Drogo’s _best friends_.” She whispered urgently. “If you challenge him, Drogo _will_ take it as a personal insult.”

“Please, you don’t want to go making enemies with the Dothraki. You _saw_ what they did to Viserys Targaryen.” 

Her words made the boys freeze. They hadn’t thought about _that._

Viserys Targaryen had been _furious_ when the news of his little sister going to the Yule Ball with Drogo broke out. The siblings had faced off in a screaming match in the courtyard, where Viserys Targaryen ordered Daenerys to drop that _filthy half-breed_ and attend the Yule Ball with a pure blood who was worthy of her.

A lot of witnesses _swore_ he was referring to _himself_.

Daenerys had slapped Viserys across the face and ordered him to never speak to her again before running into the castle.

Viserys had made the mistake of thinking he’d be safe from retaliation since Drogo was Hogwarts’ champion for the Triwizard Tournament. What he _didn’t_ expect was for Drogo’s 3 best friends, Aggo, Rakharo, and Jhogo to find him alone in the corridors where they proceeded to hex the absolute crap out of him.

He’d spent an entire week in the infirmary, and since there were no witnesses, _the portraits had refused to speak_ , the boys were let go scot-free.

Needless to say, Drogo, _and by extension his friends,_ were untouchable.

“She’s right.” Robb grumbled bitterly. “They’ll kick our asses.” 

Willow scoffed in disgust. “You guys are unbelievable. So _now_ you refuse to intervene since it’s _your_ asses on the line. Pathetic.” With one final glare, Willow turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall. 

“Did you know?” Jon asked Gendry who glared in Willow’s direction. “Did she tell you about any of them?” 

Gendry shook his head. “No.” 

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Robb sighed tiredly. “Should we be worried?” He asked seriously. 

Theon rolled his eyes. “Why should we? She said no to all 3 of them, didn’t you hear? Willow is right, you’re being annoying.” 

Robb and Jon berated Theon for 10 minutes before forcing him into a heated discussion of Arya’s newfound love life. 

Gendry felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to find Jeyne eyeing him cautiously. “You okay?” She mouthed. 

“Fine.” Gendry forced out. He offered her a tight smile and quickly looked down at his homework. 

Jeyne opened her book. “If you say so.” She muttered skeptically. 

Gendry’s mind was reeling. Ned Dayne asked her? Elmar Frey asked her? 

Jhogo asked her?!

Granted, only 1 of those boys could actually attend the Yule Ball, but still. She said no to all of them? 

Did she reject them because she didn’t want to go to the ball? Or did she reject them because she wants _someone else_ to ask her? Merlin…what if _Aegon_ asked her? 

Would she say yes to him? She was friendlier with him than she was with the other 3. They had a thing last year, for Salazar’s sake! 

Gendry cursed Robb under his breath. He _was_ planning on asking Arya to the ball, he just thought he had more time. He never guessed so many guys would be after her already. 

He really was an idiot. It was obvious he wasn’t the only one to notice how much Arya had changed over the summer. He knew how boys looked at Arya, especially since he’d glare at them to look elsewhere in the hallways. 

Fucking hell. 

He hoped Arya really didn’t want to go to the Yule Ball. He didn’t know how he’d react if he saw her in the arms of someone else.

He rubbed his face irritably and prayed for the next asshole who would ask Arya to the ball. Her brothers were already making plans of murder, and Gendry was more that willing to lead the charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Cloe. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! It's been a while, hasn't it??
> 
> I've spend the past couple weeks writing non stop and although I am not quite done with the piece (ITS LONG) I decided to give you all the first chapter to remind you all I'm still here! 
> 
> Now, updates will not be as constant as they have been in the past. I'm starting school again (ugh) and will be taking on 5 classes. I'll try to post as often as I can, so apologies in advance. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment! I want to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, see you all soon.
> 
> -Cleo. <3


End file.
